kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance
"What happens in mind... can effect reality.." ~ Main tagline Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance is a fanon made by Kiarichan. It takes place in Sora's dreams and in flashbacks during KHII and KH, hence the name "foul remembrance". It is made for the Nintendo Wii and the Microsoft Xbox 360. It is set to release on October 12, 2011 in Japan and January 24, 2012 in America. It's sequel is Kingdom Hearts: Sonata of Broken Dreams, while its prolouge is Kingdom Hearts: Gems. It's part of the Never-ending Dream saga. Characters Playable *Xid- Di- Plants ❀ *Xaslamach- Malachas- Darkness ✦ *Xerena- Areen- Sound ♪ *Zaxer- Arez- Summons ♅ *Xaed- Ade- Fire *Amarex- Marae- Air ☫ *Iopex- Epio- Animals ♘ *Rixa- Ari- Rocks/Gems *Terexala- Glass *Nexin- Paint *Aqua *Sora *Kairi *Terra *Riku *Fate *Roxas *Namine *Noctiri *Cartina *Harlee Efreet *Marluxia *Amy Sorel *Larxene Key *Aaby *The Dreams *Sisters of Life *Emptiness Support Characters *Shalua Rui *Vaan *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sly Cooper *Miku Hatsune *Kiara *Jack Skellington *Krystal *Firestar *Ritz Yuuba *Varia Rueme *Ariel *Hope Estheim *Tron *Alice *Panty and Stocking *Sai Takishima *Pikachu *Remmy *Flippy *Yami Yugi *Elora *Hunter Antagonists *The Nightmares *Plagiarist XI *Heartless *Nobodies *Scanty and Kneesocks *Devils *Ganondorf *Metal Sonic *Eggman *Mewtwo *Scrouge the hedgehog *Oogie Boogie *Z Scrambler *Sisters of Death *Viruses *Ketsueki Chi *Aurora *Saika Nonomiya *Misstress Hel Worlds Radiant Garden *Stella Nox Fleuret *Squall "Leon" Leonheart *Black mage *White mage *Nija *Cloud Strife *Yuffie Kisagari *Aerith Gaunsberg *Cid Highwind *Yuna *Rikku *Paine *Tifa Lockheart *Sephiroth *Ultimecia *Pascal Barnes Holy Arxaith *Rydia *Doom *Death *Dread *Aurora Fifth Hope *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Vincent Valentine *Mach *Mecha *Nina Cortex *Sophie Ultima *Cheria Ultima *Kanonno Earhart *Pasca Earhart *Kadaj *chaos Valley of Four *Vibeke *Hope Esthiem *Zidane Tribale *Trikina *Uncinia *Aktor *Dironic Graveyard of Dreams *Time *Life *Fate *Oerba Yun Fang *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Marluxia *Aqua *Cecil Harvey Grand Surbia *Pyra *Spyro *Cynder *KOS-MOS *T-elos *Jr. *Jin *Shion Uzuki *Coco Bandicoot Underland *White Queen *Red Queen *Alice Kingsley *Chesire Cat *The Mad Hatter *March Hare *Bandersnatch *JubJub Bird *Absulum *Jabberwockee *The White Rabbit Antlantica *Ariel *meoldey *Sabatian *Flounder *Ursela Castle Oblivion Remains *Plagiarist XI *Ketsueki Chi Dimemsion 0.12 *Krystal *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Lucy Hare *Pikachu *Lucario *Jaden Yuki *Alexis Rhodes *Yami Yugi *Samus *Ash Ketchum Destiny Islands *Selphie *Wakka *Tidus *Olette *Hayner *Pence *Genesis Rhapsodos *Oreba Dia Vanille *Kuja Rhapsodos Hyrule *Link *Navi *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Link from the past *Zelda from the past *Link from the future *Zelda from the future *Ganondrof from the future *Lightning Farron *Rinoa Heartilly *Serrah Farron *Rosa Joanna Farell *Amy Sorel Arygon *The Overlord *Plither *Seren *Spirit of Lighting *Spirit of Flame *Spirit of Water *Spirit of Earth Earth *Sly Cooper *Carmelita Montoya Fox *Murphy *Bentley *Penelope *Clockwerk *Constable Neyla *Zack Fair Mobius *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sally acron *Bunnie rabbot"satam season 4 verson" *Rotor the warlus *Antone o dette the wolf *Amy Rose *Eggman *Metal sonic *Knuckles the Echidna *Tails "Miles" Prower *Julie-Su *Mighty the Armadillo *Scrouge the hedgehog *Cream the rabbot Audio City *Miku Hatsune *Gumi Megpoid *Kaito *Neru Akita *Gakupo Kamui *Haku Yowane *Meiko *Kittyler Rio *Iroha Nekomura *Miku Zatsune *Luka Megurine *Rin and Len Kagamine *SF-A2 Miki *Piko Utane *Sonika UmamiRuko Yokune *Ruko Yokune Pride Lands *Simba *Nala *Scar's Setiment *Lulu *Kovu *Kiara Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *The Mayor *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, and Barrel Great Woods *Firestar *Bluestar's ghost *Tseng (Bloodtail) *Reno (Markingheart) Space Paranoids *Tron *MCP *Commander Sark Realm of Darkness ToonTown *Flippy *Cogs *Toon Mickey *Toon Daisy *Toon Minny *Toon Donald *Toon Goofy Paris *Remmy *Linguini *Colette *antione ego Limbo *Addi *Multia *Utau *Acua *Rikuu *RinRin *Ryubii *Ivi *Cornelia *Zeipher *Roze Daten City *Panty and Stocking *Briefers Rock *Scanty and Kneesocks *Corset *Garterbelt *Chuck *Fastener Cloud 9 *Ivy *Vermillion *Neonia *Galaxina *Hertia *Cosmo Avalar *Elora *Hunter *Red *Ripto *Money Bags *Zoe Gameplay Storyline Much like the Tales series, this allows you to make many different choices, which predict the outcome of the story. To start the story off, you choose whether you want to follow Kairi, Sora, or Riku in the story. Following that you have the Dive to the Heart, in which you choose the Staff, Shield, or Sword. If you choose Kairi, you automatically learn magic faster. If you choose Riku, you automatically learn offence faster. If you choose Sora, you automatically learn defence faster. Since Sora dies later in the story, you instead take control of Roxas in Sora's absence. You also pick a secondary following character. You can choose anyone from The Rebellion. If you choose Amarex, Rixa, or Iopex, later you can pick Fate, Aqua, or Harlee. Limbo, the world found much like Monstro was in KH, is only available if you choose to follow Kairi in the story, while the Realm of Darkness is only available if you choose Riku. Due to the massive interface and story, it spread over three discs. The first one, Start of New, includes worlds Destiny Islands through Valley of Four. The second disc, Lost Dreams Started Anew, includes worlds Paris through Great Woods. The last one, Never-Ending Finale, includes worlds Space Paranoids through Holy Arxaith. World Order *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle *Radiant Garden *Underland *Grand Surbia *Simtown *Earth *Fifth Hope *Valley of Four *Avalar *Paris *Dimension 1.2 *Audio City *Atlantica *Graveyard of Dreams *Halloween Town *ToonTown *Arygon *Pride Lands *Mobius *Great Woods *Russia *Space Paranoids *Daten City *Cloud 9 *Realm of Darkness *Limbo *Holy Arxaith Battle System Unlike the Final Fantasy games, it is real-time battle. In that way, it is very similar to KH. But, the menu at the bottom of the screen differs slightly. Instead of having; Attack, Magic, Items, and the ? (action) slots, it has; Attack, Magic, Artes, and Items. The thing about artes are, there are so many of them, so they have a special "menu". On the normal menu when not in battle, you make shortcuts that when you push the right analog stick the specific way (up, down, sides, or one at all), and push the square button to perform the assigned arte. But, if you press the select button, you open a menu just for artes. If there is an arte you want to use, you do the exact same thing you would out of battle. There are many different kinds of artes, including: Base, Novice, Itermediate, Advanced, Altered, Arcane, Burst, and Mystic. Much like KHII, you use the "Y" button for any actions you can perform, including the reaction commands. The "GAME OVER" screen is much like the KH and KHII game over screens, just if you're playing as a nobody, you have the ribbons of darkness coming off of you, indicating that you're fading. Mini-games Throughout the game there are many different mini-games as well as side-quests. *'Parlor Worker'- This mini-game is the waiting game in Sweet Energy in Radiant Garden. Here you can play as Xerena, Xid, Roxas, Harlee, and Zaxer. After completing the three levels, you get special outfits for the five characters. *'Club Pyre Construction'- A mini-game that only takes place in Chapter 1. During it you build Club Pyre for Spyro, Pyra, and Cynder. If you complete this mini-game's six levels, during Chapter 2 you can wait tables. *[[Piano Recital (Mini-Game)|'Piano Recital']]- This mini-game takes place in the Great Hall in Hyrule. After talking to Serah Farron you can play as her or Princess Zelda while you play the piano to the specific songs.﻿ Story Radiant Garden When Sora, Riku, and Kairi leave Destiny Islands to visit Radiant Garden, they find out even more chaos is brewing. Strange enemies, called The Nightmares, are attacking the different worlds. Fighting their way to the town, they meet a person a Orginazation XIII coat. Sora tried to attack the person and the hood fell off their head. A girl with long, green hair and strange markings under her eyes looked at them. She asked who they were, and Sora asked the same thing. The girl stated that she was Xid, rank I in The Rebellion. She told Sora to tell her who he was. Sora said he was the key bearer. Xid smiled as sword-type things came out of her hands, and said she wanted to see how powerful the key bearer was. She fought against all three of them and almost won. At her defeat she smiled while saying "Finally, a good key bearer". She walked away then suddenly fell to the ground. Kairi ran up to her and felt her pulse "She's still alive, but badly ingured. we should take her to the gummi ship since we did this to her." Riku and Sora begrudgingly agreed. Riku carried her back to the ship, And they layed her in the back where there was a bed. Kairi took care of her while she was out cold. After some time Xid woke up. She looked around and saw Kairi asleep on the floor. Xid slowly got up and tried to get to the door without waking anyone up. She got outside and tried to get to her hideout. But the three of them heard her and followed her to the hideout. When they got there, Xid noticed them and the rest of the rebellion came to help her. Sora and com. fought all of them to gain their respect. After getting past the six nobodies willing to fight, excluding Amarex, they gained the their respect and were allowed in The Hideout. Xid and Xaslamach explained what they were trying to do. Sora and comp. agreed to help the nobodies, and they set out on their adventure... Underland When the party arrives at Underland, they meet Alice. She was running away from the Bandersnatch and the Red Queen's knights. They decided to help Alice rid the land of evil, and she joins the party. They faught off most of the troops, but they kept on coming and so, soon enough, they fell and were captured by the knights. Brought to the Red Queen's dungeon, soon to loose their heads, the party was hopeless. A girl by the name of Terexala was also in the dungeon. Kairi asked what she was, and she replied saying that she is a nobody. Xid asks her to join the group, and Terexala accepts. Soon though, with the help of Terexala, Xid and Zaxer were able to trick a guard and so they got out. After a bit of running and hiding, the party ran into the Knave of Hearts. He stopped them and a boss fihgt started. For more info, see Knave of Hearts (Boss). Simtown When the party arrives in Simtown, they all change into their "MySim" forms, which are super-chibi-fied versions of the characters. I will be adding more soon. i'm still working on the Story! :P Cutscenes Opening The opening song is from the Neo-Tokyo track. It uses the song "Departure". Xid is seen standing on beach. She turns around smiles. For a split second, you can see Di. She puts her arms, flips backwards, and vines come out of her palms. Mid-flip, she turns into Noctiri, who shoots out waves of telekonesis powers, which curl on the end. The curls turn into the spirals on Amarex's spear. She looks up and a tear falls from her eye. It lands on the ground and turns into a flame. From the flame comes Xaed, who takes out her whip and cracks it, leaving a trail of smoke. The trail of smoke becomes a black sword, which Xaslamach is holding. He puts the sword upwards and a huge mass of darkness come from it. He turns into Zaxer, who holds her book upwards and a black dragon comes from it. It flies away and Iopex jumps on it. She then throws a spear, which turns into an arrow in Rixa's bow. He shoots it, and the air currents from it turns into the Mytheri that Xerena is holding. She throws it, and it turns into a keyblade. Four others come out from it and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, and Fate appear, holding the keyblades. A "shadow" behind Sora and Kairi shows Namine and Roxas. Magical power comes from the keyblades, forming a mirror of magic. Xid appears infront of it and puts her fingertip against it. In the mirror is Di. The rest of the Rebellion, Cartina, and Noctiri all flash by, seeing their others. A tear falls from Xid's cheek and lands on Marluxia's crystal. It glows and the aura allows you to see Time, Fate, and Life's faces. He throws a spear made of vines. The spear turns into a long walkway. The whole cast of main characters start running away from hordes of Nightmares, Heartless, and Nobodies. Miku Hatsune appears and slams her sword onto the ground, creating a huge shockwave. She then turns into Alice. Alice turns around smiles, and dissapears. The party keeps on running. Aqua then turns around and shoots a magic power from her keyblade. Jack Skellington catches the magic and hurls it at the enemies. Terminoligy *The Dreams- small, spirit-like creatures that hold the shards of nobody's hearts. *Costume Charms- Charms that, much like keychains, attatch to the player's clothing to change the appearance. *Mytheri- a hybrid of a scythe and microphone that is used by Xerena. *Waters of Hope- falls located on Holy Arxaith that release the power of the dreams to recreate a heart *The Fantasies- The title of the summons in this game *The Nightmares- Creatures that were created by the hatred and darkness in Sora and Riku's hearts *Artes- Abilities that enhance battles *The Sisters of Life- Animal-like beings that control the life of the worlds and beings in them (Time, Life, Fate) *The Sisters of Death- Animal-like beings that bring the end of worlds and the beings in them (Dread, Death, Doom) Weapons Keyblades *Fate *Aqua *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Roxas *Namine Staffs *Zaxer *Aqua *Xid *Sai Takishima Claws *Xid *Firestar Swords *Miku Hatsune *Xaslamach *Alice *Amy Sorel *Stocking Guns *Iopex *Harlee *Shalua Rui *Krystal *Panty Spears *Amarex *Krystal *Iopex Mytheri *Xerena Quills *Zaxer *Sonic the Hedgehog (real quills) Whips *Xaed Bows and arrows *Rixa *Hope Esthiem Disks *Noctiri Scythes *Marluxia Daggers *Noctiri Axe Swords *Cartina Paintbrushes *Nexin Musical Themes The main theme,Is simple & clean from kh1 slower verson.﻿ Category:Stories Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Kiarichan